Bloodbath
Bloodbath & Beyond is a gun shop located in Shadeborough City. Bloodbath & Beyond was a popular gun shop chain back in the 90's until the franchises owner, Charlie Velasquez, tried to get rich off of sueing Bed, Bath & Beyond for copyright infringment. After a court loss, the shop's reputation began to take blows, as well as the introduction of new technology. This is the last shop known in the world. You may buy weapons and ammo here for your characters, as well as RP. RP Zone Handguns Charlie: "Hahaha! Welcome to my shop baby where I have the toys you can play with! Let me show you a tour of my babies so you can adopt hahahaha!" *Glock - "Something my wife carries around when I don't wash the dishes hehe. Just kidding......no". **Has own rush count of 6. ** Has a damage rate of 12. **Dual-Wielded. **Holds 10 bullets. **Requires 6% intelligence. **$50 *Pistol - "A small firearm to be used in one hand baby! They're cheap and get the job done, like my wife hahahaha! I just kidding!" **Has own rush count of 7. ** Has a damage rate of 15. **Dual-Wielded. **Holds 8 bullets. **Requires 5% intelligence. **$100 *Revolver - "Revolvers feed ammunition via the rotation of a cartridge-filled cylinder, in which each cartridge is contained in eits own ignition chamber yada yada yada". **Has own rush count of 5. ** Has a damage rate of 18. **Dual-Wielded. **Holds 6 bullets and comes with 1 ammunition pack (6 extra bullets). **Requires 10% intelligence. **$150 Note: When utilizing dual wielded weapons, everything doubles. Long Guns *Rifle - "This bad boy is fired from the shoulder, with a barrel that has a helical groove or pattern of grooves ("rifling") cut into the barrel walls". **Has own rush count of 5. ** Has a damage rate of 24. **Holds 5 bullets and comes with 1 ammunition pack (5 extra bullets). **Requires 20% intelligence. **$700 *Shotgun - "Ohh these boys right here are bad mofo's homie. I almost shitted myself last time I used one of these babies....what? I said almost". **Has own rush count of 3. ** Has a damage rate of 35. **Holds 3 bullets and comes with 1 ammunition pack (3 extra bullets). **Requires 30% intelligence. **$1,000 Automatics *Machine Guns - "Fully automatic emplaceable weapon, most often separated from other classes of automatic weapon by the use of belt-fed ammunition". **Has own rush count of 15. ** Has a damage rate of 20. **Holds 1 belt of ammunition (25 bullets) and comes with 2 ammunition belts (50 extra cartridges). **Requires 40% intelligence. **$1,500 *Submachine Guns - "Magazine-fed firearms ese, usually smaller than other automatic firearms, that fires pistol-caliber ammunition". **Has own rush count of 10. ** Has a damage rate of 15. **Holds 1 belt of ammunition (15 bullets) and comes with 2 ammunition belts (30 extra cartridges). **Requires 35% intelligence. **$1,200 The Big Boys *Bazooka - This is my baby that allows for high-explosive anti-tank (HEAT) warheads to be delivered against armored vehicles or anyone you want to shit their pants hahaha. **Has own rush count of 2. ** Has a damage rate of 95. **Holds 2 rockets. **Requires 50% intelligence. **$5,000 Ammo *Bullets - "What I feed these babies hehe". **$50 each bullet pack (24 bullets). *Belts - "Device used to retain and feed cartridges into a firearm". **$70 each cartridge pack. *Rockets - "Can take a man to the moon as well as heaven". **$2,500 each rocket. Boom Boom! *Grenades - Small bomb that can be thrown by hand. A variety of hand grenades exist, the most common being explosive grenades designed to detonate after impact or after a set amount of time. **4 per user. ** Has a damage rate of 95. **Requires 45% intelligence. **$200 each grenade. Miscellaneous *Bullet Proof Vest - Bullet-resistant vest is an item of personal armor that helps absorb the impact from firearm-fired projectiles and shrapnel from explosions, and is worn on the torso. If worn by a character it provides a 25% resistance to damage from attacks. **$400 Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:Shop Category:RP Zone Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:North America Category:United States Category:Washington Category:Shadeborough City